Ike
Ike is the son of the lengendary Elemental Dragon making him knwon as the Elemental Dragon Slayer. =DuHMmF0lwmU(Theme) Appearance Ike is a average size boy, with brown hair and brown. He commonly wears sleeveless hoodie with the number symbol 27 and has a white tie underneath it, he wears long black pants with a chain connecting on his left side and black and red shoes. He often seen wearing gloves as well with headphones. But Ike still wears some other outfits as well. Personality Ike has MPD ("Multiple Personality Distorter") having two different personalities of himself one for example he can be hotheaded being over confident and saying he is the next "World's Greatest Hero" , Ike always keeps a vow saying that he will never lose his goal and that the day he loses it is the day he dies this makes Ike a worthy fighter and with a strong heart of will thus also making a name for himself. Ike second personality of him happens commonly out of battles him being chill and not talking much which drives his uncle Reborn nuts. History Ike is the son of the Elemental Dragon who he was raised and taught his ability, but one day Ike's father suddenly vanished without a trace resolving Ike to fend for himself. Soon after 2 years Ike become use to being alone having worked by taking many request but made ends meet, until one day he met a man name Reborn who takes interest in Ike knowing he is no ordinary kid and quickly realizes Ike is also a Dragon making Ike very suspicious beginning to question Reborn. Soon Reborn states he is a ordinary mercenary and was on job, soon Ike begins trusting Reborn when they started traveling together. Reborn soon became a like family to Ike and started to addresses Reborn as his uncle. One day Ike told Reborn what he true purpose is in life trying to be the World's Greatest Hero and Reborn said that is for him to find out soon Ike wonder to himself why he truly wish to be the Hero of Heroes. Magic and Abilities *'Dragon Slayer Magic': Being the Elemental Dragon Slayer Ike has the ability to use all the elements but like all Slayer he cannot eat his own element he produces himself, he knows the following elements so far Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth Ike uses Fire as his main cause its his strongest Element. Also when Ike uses Fire his eye contacts turn Orange. *'Lion's Ring': Also known as the "Will of the Lion" ''is one of Ike's only jewlery being a ring which allows Ike to summon his partner known as Natsu, Natsu is a Lion out of pure fire aiding Ike both offensively and Defensively in a battle. Healing him, or boosting his attack power, Natsu can even marge with Ike to increase his power as well. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat': When using Hand to hand combat Ike is a expert using both Speed and Power making him deadly. *Swordsmanship: Ike is shown to be able to hold is own in a sword fight even not being a fully train Swordsmen. 'Weapons' *'Zangestu:: Ike is able to summon a all black shiny Kanata known as Zangestu out of thin air but hardly uses it. '''Berserk Mode Stages: *'Dragon Force': Ike is able to unlock Dragon Force mode which his skin starts becoming like Dragon Scales and his voice becomes deeper and magical energy surrounds him making him 10 x stronger. *'Dragon Force Rebuke': Ike slightly gets spikier and his eyes glow Orange Golden also making him have more Dragon Scales appear on his skin. With this he grows even more stronger making his elements amplify even higher aabove average giving him a major boost in strength. Also when this is activated Ike turns into a completely different version of himself appearing to be a completely different person stating that this is Ike real appearance. The reason Ike changes appearance is because his real body needs to be contain because it releases too much of his Mana and had to use his old body until he could develop a higher control. Trivia *Ike is known to forget he is the Elemental Dragon Slayer cause he rarely combines them in a fight and rather just uses one Element. *Ike's favorite food is Ice Pops. *Ike true sir name is Jude Dragoneel, he created his alias Ike by taking Ike a common Dragon name and using Dreyar which is given to him by Reborn. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related